The librarian
by Zeno the Dragon
Summary: Daichi is determined to change his failing grades into something better. When he encounters Suga in the library a love story starts. Is Daichi able to change his grades on his own? Is their love story just as magical as Suga's special ability?
1. chapter 1

Hey, welcome to my first fanfiction. I hope you like it

The Librarian

He hadn't been to the library in ages. Daichi knew he had to if he wanted to pass this course but something had been keeping him from going. He looked at his notes and sighed. slowely the tanned man started walking towards his bed. "Watcha doing?" asked his roommate Asahi. "I'm going to the library." Asahi looked at him, sceptical. "You? To the library?" Daichi nodded and got his backpack. "See ya later."

Daichi walked towards the campus where he studied. He liked studying and he wanted to become a teacher. This was his third year and he really needed to get his act together. In a month his internship started and he hadn't done anything to prepare for that.

He walked to the library and opened the heavy doors. The smell of dust and books greeted him and suddenly Daichi regretted not coming here sooner. He muffled a soft hello to the librarian and headed over to the shelves. He picked up a book and flipped through the pages. Then he picked up some more books and sat down at one of the tables.

Daichi came back five days in a row, only staying away on Saturday and Sunday. Those were the days he played volleybal with his team. It was his favourite sport and he played for the college team. Asahi played for that team as well. He looked like a scary guy and it always made Daichi laugh when people got afraid of him since he had a heart made of gold. Asahi had managed to get himself a boyfriend and occasionally teased Daichi about being single. Not that Daichi minded, he could have it, certainly if it was Asahi talking.

He kept coming to the library everyday after his classes were finished. He did his homework and studied for his tests. It made him happy: he hadn't done anything different except now he went to the library, but somehow he understood what his teachers were saying and he noticed a feeling of excitement about his upcoming internship.

The only thing he hadn't noticed was the interest the librarian had taken in him.

to be continued


	2. chapter 2

Hello again. This is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed the first one.

The black haired man had been coming here everyday during schooldays. He always said a faint 'Hello' to the silverhaired linrarian before he headed to the books and started reading.

The librarian kept an eye on him everytime he came in. Sugawara had been the librarian of this small collection of fine books since he entered college three years ago. He wasn't stupid and he knew that something was wrong with that extremely handsome man who spent all his time with his nose stuck in a book. Sugawara, Suga for friends, had walked past the black haired man and checked what books he read. Everyday they varied from 'Wuthering heights' to 'Harry Potter'. One day he had seen the man wipe tears from his eyes when he was reading 'Howl's moving castle' . Suga didn't know what to think about thos man.

Dissatisfied he went back to his desk and got his noteblock from his drawer. He was here so often they gave him his own drawer. Thinking about the characters on the paper he let his mind wander.

"Eh, I'm sorry. Can you check this book out for me?" Suga snapped back into reality and looked at the man in front of him. Damn, it was the handsome man. "Sure. Just give it here please." He held his hand out and took the book from the man. He didn't have to look at the title of the book for the instant he touched any book he had read it entirely. It was a strange power however it came in quite usefull now that he was studying.

He wrote the title on a paper and gave the paper to the man in front of him. "Just write down your name and give me your student ID. I'll put it in the computer." The black haired man smiled and wrote his name down. Sawamura Daichi. Suga smiled and wrote the student number that Sawamura gave him next to his name. "You'll have to bring it back two weeks from today. Shall I write the date down?" Sawamura shook his head. "No, I'll have it finished by tomorrow. Don't worry, it'll be back on time." After that he smiled and thanked him. Suga couldn't do anything bit look at the man while he walked away. Though that wasn't a bad thing to look at at all, thought Suga with a smile


	3. Daichi

Hey, here is a new chapter. I am still not sure what I really want to do with this story, but I'll try to make is as fluff and interesting as I can! I'll also try to make longer chapters, but the previous ones were just introductions.

chapter 3.

Daichi had never actually looked at the librarian. He'd always just mumbled a hello before going about his business. He had completely missed the silver haired man with the mole under his left eye. He had just gazed upon the proof that god was real. How else could there be a man so perfect as Mr, Librarian?

He left the library and headed to the gymnasium. Today there was an extra practice and he wanted to play volleybal. Just to forget about the librarian for a while.

When he got there he saw his teammates. Asahi waved at him and grinned widely when Daichi waved back. "Ah Daichi! We got a practice match coming up!" Hinata jumped up in front of him and smiled. He loved matches and always looked twice as happy when they were about to have one. Daichi smiled to the orange haired boy. "That is great. Against who do we play?" Kageyama looked at him. He was the official setter of their team. "Against a team I have never heard of. Nekoma." Daichi nodded while he tried to remember if he'd ever played against Nekoma.

Practice was always fun. Daichi knew he was goot at volleybal and he was one of the best receivers on the team. He only stopped practicing ehen his arms were red and his thighs were hurting like hell. "Guys, good practice. We'll be ready for Nekoma next weekend!" The others cheered and they parted their ways out side the gymnasium.

Asahi and Daichi walked home. Asahi talked about his studies. He had to talk to his classmates and they had gotten scared again. Daichi sighed, it would never change. Asahi would always froghten those who didn't know him. "Daich? Are you okay? You have been awfully silent." Daichi looked at Asahi from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Asahi shrugged. "Dunno. Normally you'd talk more. Tell me to get my act together or something." Daichi grinned, feeling like a fool. "I guess I would. I just keep thinking about someone I saw today." Asahi smiled. "So, what is his name?" Daichi flustered. "I don't know." Asahi laughed out loud. "What do ya mean you don't know? You talked to him, right?" "Well, I did talk to him, but that was because I wanted to check out a book. He is a librarian." "Is that why you spend so much time there?" Daichi shook his head. "Today was the first time I saw him." "I see. Well, if you go back, try talk to him. Maybe he is a nice guy." Daichi hit Asahi on his shoulder. "Since when are you so knowledgable about talking to people? " Asahi turned red. " That is what Nishinoya and you always tell me,so I just repeated you." Daichi smiled to his best friend. "I'll do as you tell me and try to talk to mr. Librarian the next time I see him." And after speaking the words that had been on his mind since he had seen the man in the library, he felt better.

During the following week daichi tried to speak to the silverhaired librarian. He saw the man everyday, writing something on a piece of paper. He turned it over and once it was filled he put it in a drawer. Daichi didn't read anything that week, all he did was stare at the librarian from a distance, hoping he would be braver than Daichi.

The only thing Daichi remembered was the match against Nekoma. He wished he could talk to the librarian man before it, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the match. However, this didn't happen and Saturday came around the corner before Daichi knew it.

Daichi had been playing volleybal since he was 10. He knew he was good at it and rarely felt nervous before matches. Today however, was different. He had woken up feeling nervous. His thoughts had been on the silverhaired man. The beautiful man who had completely taken over his mind. He missed a few receives and his teammates glanced his way but kept silent. Asahi tried to say something. Daichi sent him a glare, which kept him silent. "I am alright." he muttered more to himself that to the others. Kageyama shook his head and Hinata jumped on Daichi's back. "What's wrong captain?" Daichi looked at the boy. "Nothing Hinata. I am fine." The boy frowned. "I think you aren't. You should try to get it out of your system, otherwise Kageyama won't give you a toss." He smiled and ran to get some water. Daichi smiled only to get distracted by the door being opened. Nekoma entered the gymnasium, led by a tall blackhaired man with his hair sticking up. He was followed by his teammembers and a certain silverhaired man who worked at the library! Daichi feel his cheeks turn red. He turned to Asahi, eho instantly knew what he meant. The librarian was followed by Nishinoya, he smiled and waved at Asahi. "Suga, look! That's Asahi!" He jumped up and down while hitting the silverhaired man on his shoulder. "How nice Noya! He looks exactely how you said." He smiled and Daichi felt his insides melt. Asahi smiled gently at him and calmly patted his back. "At least now we know his name." Daichi glared at him. "And we know that Nishinoya knows him as well."Asahi grinned. "I promise you that I didn't know that." He whispered. Daichi only nodded. "Let's just keep going. We have a game to win."

Daichi watched the other team warm up. Their captain was the blaikhaired man. His name appeared to be Kuroo. Suga was their setter and Nishinoya was their libero. He saw they worked together in a way taht showed they'd been playing together for a while. He kept looking at Suga's toss and imagined hitting them himself. He kept watching until Kageyama tapped his shoulder. "We're ready, captain." He smiled, something he didn't do often. "Let's go win this match."

They didn't win the match. They had to play three sets. The first one was one by them, 25-18, the second was won by Nekoma, 25-23 and the third and final set was won by Nekoma 25-22. Daichi stood outside of the gymnasium and looked at the bag standing next to his feet. "Hey." He heard a voice behind him. He turned around and looked right at Suga. "Nice game. You had some greats attacs." Suga smiled and Daichi felt his knees go weak. "Hey." It sounded weak. Suga smiled at him kindly. "My name is Sugawara Koushi. Nice to see you do more than cry while reading." Daichi blushed and nodded. "Nice meeting you Sugawara." He saw the man in front of him smile. "Are you always this shy?" Sugawara asked, his voice soft. "Normally not." said Daichi soft. "You always look cute when you are studying in the library." Daichi looked him in the eye and smiled. "Thank you, Sugawara. I saw you writing. Are you studying too?" Suga smiled. "Call me Suga, please. And I like writing. It gives me the opportunity to really enjoy a book." He smiled mysteriously. "So, what i wanted to ask you..." He stopped talking and shrugged. "I hope I read the signs correctly." he sighed. Daichi looked at the man in front of him and wondered about what signs he had spoken. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

to be continued.


	4. the first date

a new chapter appeared!

chapter 4.

Daichi looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. Damn! I had read the signs all wrong. He wasnt into guys. Nishinoya had been mistaken. My cheeks turned red and I wanted to say sorry. Daichi stammered something that sounded like sure. "Eh? What did you say?" Maybe that was a bit mean, but I needed to know the answer. "Yes, I want to go out with you." He turned red and hid a smile behind his hands. "Sorry, I'm a bit overwhelmed." I laughed. "Really? I hadn't noticed that." I smiled and watched him give a weak smile back. He was damn handsome. He grinned, relaxing. Suddenly he looked like another person, like the man I had seen during the match. "Truth is, I wanted to talk to you. The past week I tried to gather some courage but as you have noticed, that failed." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm really glad you're braver than me, Suga." Startled I smiled. He looked far better when he wasn't being shy and stammering. "Give me your phone for a second." I held out my hand and waited patiently till he handed me his phone. I put my number in his phone and called myself. "Now I have your number as well. Wanna go get coffee?" Daichi shrugged. "Sure. I know a good place." I smiled and nodded. "After you." As I followed Daichi I looked behind me and waved to the curious teammates who had gathered outside. I would have to tell them another time.

The place Daichi knew wasn't far from the gymnasium. "Do you come here more often?" I asked him. He sat in one of the chairs and nodded. "Used to work here. They have good coffee." He smiled, looking shy again. "Are you always working in the library or only when I'm there?" His eyes focussed on me and suddenly my mouth felt like a desert. I tried to swallow but it did very little. "Only when you're there of course." I managed to say. "No, I also have classes to attend to. Mostly I work there after class." I looked at his arm muscles. They were visible through his shirt. How would they feel like under my fingertips? Would his skin be as soft as it looked? Several other questions popped up in my mind but most of them I shoved to the back of my head. Not now.

Daichi looked at me, waiting. Shit, he'd asked me something. "What is it?" I tried to sound innocent. "I asked what you did in college." He smiled. "Are you thinking about something?" My cheeks must have turned bright red. "No, nothing at all." Daichi laughed. "You are a horrible liar, Suga." "I know." Sighing I looked away. "But to answer your question: I want to be a writer. So I follow all sorts of writing classes and even art classes so I can illustrate my own work." Daich smiled. "You did say you liked writing." I smiled broadly. "Writing is the only thing that I am really good at. Exept for reading." Daichi smiled. His eyes looked so damn beautiful. His entire body looked so toned and muscled. I wanted to touch him. _And more_. No, not now. This wasn't the time to be thinking this. I shook my head. "You are also great ay being a setter." I smiled politely. "This was the first time I played in a match with this team. Our official setter is ill, so he couldn't play. And we have another setter on our team who had to work today. I got lucky today. This was one of the first matches I enjoyed." Daichi frowned. "How insanely good are the other setters on your team if you are already this good? They must be monsters or something." "That is certainly the case. Our official setter is Oikawa Tooru, you may have heard of him. Quite the name in the volleybal magazines. And our other setter is Akaashi Keiji who is called a genius. And then there is me." I smiled. I knew the others were far better than me. They were both naturals and always knew what to do, as if they worked on instinct alone. I had never been jelous of either of them. Both Tooru and Keiji were my friends, the three of us were very close. Had been ever since junior high. "And what about you? Who are your friends?" I saw the man in front of me shrug. "My teammates are most of my friends. Asahi and I share a room, so we are pretty close. I must say we were surprised that Nishinoya knew you." I smiled, he sounded confused amd a bit angry.

"Did you ask him?" Daichi shook his head. "We've never really talked. He meets up with Asahi when he's sure I'm not there." He gave a weak smile and shrugged his muscled shoulders. This shouldn't be as sexy as it was.

We sat in content silence. Daichi sipped his coffee while looking at me from the corners of his eyes. I smiled smugly and let my mind wander again. What if he only said yes to this date because he thought it was funny? To fool the gay? My cheeks coloured red and suddenly I wanted to hide. "What's wrong, Suga?" "Nothing." I squeeked. It was too embarassing to tell him the truth. "Okay. You said you liked reading. What's your favourite book?" "Eh, that tis a tough one. I have read so many books and now you want me to pick one!" His eyes twinkled. "You are way cuter when you look so happy." His words made me blush. "Thanks." I whispered. "You like going to the movies?" Daichi looked at me expectantly. "Depends on what movies came out. I love horror films and comedies. What about you?" He tapped his chin and thought. "I don't like horror films or basicaly anything with suspension in it. I love animated films and comedies as well. And occaisionally an action film." I thought he was going to be silent again but instead he looked straight at me. "Wanna go to the cinema?" "Today?" He shrugged agian. "Preferably not. Maybe tomorrow?" "I can't go then. My mom celebrates her birthday then. What about the day after?" Daichi nodded. "Okay with me."

Later on we walked together. "Where do you live?" Daichi asked. "Across the street of the supermarket that always sells seashells." "My sister loves those seashells. I always buy one before I go home." I smiled. Daichi sounded like a loving older brother the way he spoke about her. "I live on campus. You know the blue building?" I nodded. "That's where I live." It was strange to be walked home. Certainly if the one who brought me home was this volleybal god. My family was going to have a lot of questions. I couldn't resist a smile. Daichi raised one of his brows while looking at me. "I just thought about the questions my family will ask." He chuckled. "About this date? Don't they know you're gay?" O grinned wide. "They know. But they don't know about this date." Maybe they would make stuped remarks again. Like last time. Even though last tike wasnt even a date. It was a study session with Nishinoya. He was in my English class and he needed help, so I offered him help. My mother had nearly planned a wedding that day.

Daichi kept walking next to me. He remained silent and looked straight ahead. "Hey, Daichi!" He looked at me. "Yes?" "I live here." He stopped and looked at me. "I'll text you about the movie, oke?" "Yes. I'll look forward to your text!" I smiled hovering in front of the door. Maybe I could kiss him? While I was thinking I saw Daichi move. He's leaving. I should do something!

Right as I was thinking about something to do, I felt his lips pess against mine. Shocked I did nothing, but soon after we were too busy kissing to think about anything. "Suga!" Someone opened the front door amd slammed it shut immediately. Startled we looked at the door. "What?" "That was my brother." Daichi grinned. "Not what he was expecting, he?" "This was also not what I expected, but I aint gonna complain!" We smiled at each other. "I better go in. Do text me, okay?" Daichi grinned. "Sure, I'll text. Bye, Suga." "Bye, Daichi." After that I opened the door and walked in. I hoped he would text soon.

to be continued


End file.
